The Road Trip
by koalabear217
Summary: Katherine returns to Mystic Falls when she gets a call from Stefan that Damon is going to die. In order to save Damon, they must find Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katherine walked into the club with a purpose. She scanned the building and then went straight to the bar. Sitting at the bar drinking a beer, was one of her spies. She sat down right next to him and said nothing. He still had not noticed her, but when he turned and saw her, he flinched. "Hello, Seth," she said with a grin. He looked at her scared and didn't reply. "Hmm, it's a bit rude not to say anything when someone speaks to you… isn't it?" she asked. He said nothing for a second.

"Ye-yes," he said. She smiled now, but he knew she was anything but happy.

"But then again," she said, "It's much ruder to be spying on somebody… especially me." Now he looked straight out frightened. Panic was written all over his face.

"Katherine please," he begged. "If I didn't help him, he was going to kill me."

"I don't care if he tore you to pieces," she said angrily. "Nobody betrays me." She smiled again. "Seth," she said sweetly, "you have to decide who you're more scared of… me or Klaus."

"Okay Katherine, please don't kill me, I promise-" but she cut him off.

"Sorry, but you already made your choice," and with that she ripped his head straight off. Blood splattered all over her and onto the bar. Everyone in the club was dancing and didn't notice a thing… except for the bartender. She looked at him and his eyes glazed over. "You will forget everything you just saw." His face held a blank stare as she told him this.

"I will forget everything I just saw," he said.

"Good," she smiled and with that she got up and left the club.

As she walked away from the building, smug, her phone rang. She looked down to see who it was, and she smiled a real smile when she saw that it was the one and only Stefan Salvatore. She took a deep breath, as her nerves started to get to her. "Hello Stefan," she said coolly, but on the inside her heart was pounding.

"Hello Katherine. Doing anything interesting?" he asked. She thought of what had just taken place in the club.

"You could say that," she said.

"Well, you might have to take a break," he said. "I need your help." Katherine was shocked to hear Stefan asking for her help. He must've been in a pretty deep hole to ask her for a favor.

"Okay," she said. "What is it?"

"I need you to help me find Klaus," he said. Her heart stopped in her chest.

"Stefan… you know I can't help you with that," she said.

"Katherine you have to. Damon's going to die."

"Klaus will kill me, Stefan."

"All you have to do is help me find him… and if you just tell me where he is, then you don't have to come," he said.

"Even if I tell you what city he's in, you'll never find him," she said.

"Don't underestimate me, Katherine."

"I'm not… the only way you can find him is if I come," she said. "But if he knows I'm there he will kill me."

"Fine, then we'll make sure that he doesn't find out."

"If I agree to this, what do I get?" Katherine asked.

"You won't get anything," he said, "but I'll owe you big time. Deal?" he asked. She thought about it for a second.

"Deal," she said.

"Come as fast as you can," he said. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Okay. I'll be at your house in an hour," she said and with that she hung up.

*****I will post the next chapter A.S.A.P. Hope you liked it and give me feedback*****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was around eleven when Katherine arrived at the Salvatore Mansion. The sky was black and night lingered over the mansion like a shadow. She walked up the driveway until she reached the large, wooden door of the mansion. Before she knocked, Stefan was already there to open it. "Hello Katherine," he said. Her voice almost got stuck in her throat when she saw him, but she wouldn't let him faze her.

"Stefan," she said with a smirk, and she walked into the mansion. On the couch were Elena and Damon, and Elena was fussing over Damon like a puppy.

"Damon," she said. "You're not going." Damon looked at her with a steely glare.

"Elena. I'm going," he said, "and you can't stop me." Katherine smiled and walked into the living room area.

"Damon," she said. "It would a lot better without you. And you and I both know that I could tear you to shreds." Damon looked at her disgusted, but she could see that he knew it was true.

"Oh look what the cat brought in," Damon smirked. "Honestly Katherine, you should just shut up because nobody wants you here." Katherine smiled knowingly.

"Well, Damon that's funny because without me, you're dead," she said.

"Okay," Stefan said, "I think now would be a good time to go." He pulled on Katherine's arm and walked her out of the mansion. At the touch of his skin on hers, Katherine's whole body felt alive and everything she was focused on melted away. Once they had gotten into his car, Katherine wanted to cry out with joy. It was going to be just Stefan and her.

"So, at tops we have five days," Stefan told her. "Now, where are we going?"

"New York," said Katherine.

"He's there?" Stefan asked, and he started the car.

"Yes, I know he's in New York. I have some spies in New York City who can tell us exactly where he is." With that Stefan turned on the radio and started driving. The radio was playing Nirvana and Katherine couldn't help but sing along.

Stefan looked at her surprised and asked, "Since when have you liked Nirvana?"

"You don't know everything about me Stefan," Katherine said.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that you let Damon and I believe that you were dead for over 100 years!" he said angrily.

"No need to get angry Stefan," Katherine warned. "I was protecting you. If Klaus knew about you and Damon he would've killed you in a heartbeat."

"No, Klaus and I were friends… he wouldn't have."

"You forget that Klaus had no idea that you knew me. He slaughtered my whole family Stefan! I don't think he would've given a damn if you were friends!" she yelled. Stefan was quiet now; he didn't know what to say. He felt awful, but at the same time he knew he shouldn't feel sorry for Katherine. She was a terrible person.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said. Katherine looked at him, and she could see that this was eating him up inside. He couldn't help but feel bad because he was such a good person. Even though he didn't believe her, that's what Katherine loved the most about him.

"It's fine… you don't have to apologize… you didn't do anything," she said softly. "How about we just listen to some music?"

"Good idea," he said, "but then again isn't that what started the whole thing?" he joked.

"True," said Katherine smiling, and she turned the radio up. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach, even when she was just next to him. He was contagious to her, and when she looked at him her heart ached.

They had been driving for about five hours, and they were still two hours from New York City. It was four in the morning and both Katherine and Stefan were exhausted. They had switched drivers about halfway in.

"Hey, can we stop at a motel or something?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'll stop at the next one I see," she said. They drove for about ten more minutes until they saw an old motel on the side of the rode. Katherine pulled over and parked in an empty spot. They both got out of the car and walked into the motel. It was old and dirty, but it would do. They checked in and asked for a two room bedroom. Once they got the keys, they walked to their room.

"By the way," Katherine said, "why is Damon going to die?" She had a pretty good guess, but she wanted to clarify.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Some werewolf bit him," Stefan said. Before Katherine could respond, Stefan opened the door, and when they saw the room they didn't know what to say. In the middle of the room, was one bed.


End file.
